new_jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200215-history
Boboiboy
BoBoiBoy is a Malaysian animated series produced by Animonsta Studios, centers around a boy who has superpower and able to separate into three. With his friends, Ying, Yaya, Gopal and Fang, they fight to protect the earth from alien threats to conquer the Earth to hunt down for cocoa beans. BoBoiBoy series published in HDTV format, and is scheduled to broadcast over TV3 began on 13 March 2011, and on Disney Channel Asia from 18 June 2011. Production BoBoiBoy is the first product of Animonsta Studios, an animation company established by Nizam Razak with three other partners (Safwan Abdul Karim, Anas Abdul Aziz and Kee Yong Pin). The four were originally employed by Les' Copaque Production, a company first founded by Nizam and Safwan, and are famous for the animation series Upin & Ipin and film Geng: Pengembaraan Bermula, directed by Nizam. Animonsta operated in MAC3, Multimedia Development Corporation (MDeC) content developer incubation facility located in Cyberjaya and has since moved their studio at the SME Technopreneur Center in the middle of 2012. The original concept of BoBoiBoy story centers around an coffee-addict alien named Adu Du that has made his way to Earth. A minor change was made later, where instead of coffee, the alien is now in search of cocoa. The change, according to BoBoiBoy Facebook fan page was due to the fact that coffee is a bitter-tasting drink, and does not appeal well to children. The series was released simultaneously in two languages, Malay version and English version for the local international market, respectively. Both versions fully utilizes the different voice actors. In the Malay version, the original voice actor for Upin & Ipin, Nur Fathiah Diaz, was invited to voice the main character, BoBoiBoy. Broadcast history : Further information: List of BoBoiBoy episodes Season 1 The first season of BoBoiBoy was aired on Sunday, 13 March 2011 at 7:00 pm. The episode started when the main character, BoBoiBoy went to Tok Aba (BoBoiBoy's grandfather) home in Pulau Rintis during school holidays. On the same time, Adu Du, an alien from planet of Atata Tiga came to Earth, searching for energy resources. He found out that there was a powerful energy - cocoa, which was extinct on his planet 30,000 years ago. Adu Du wanted to conquer all the cocoa for himself, so that he could be a hero for his planet. In order to make sure his plan succeed, he got help from the Power Sphere (Ochobot). However, Ochobot gave power to BoBoiBoy and his new friends, Ying, Yaya and Gopal. For the first season there are 13 slots with every slot consisting of two episodes. This make total of 26 episodes all together. Each episode lasts for 11 minutes. Because of popularity of this animation, Animonsta Studios agreed to air an additional episode named "Extended Finale" on 1 January 2012. Season 2 The second season of BoBoiBoy was aired on Sunday, 27 May 2012 at 7:00 pm. In this season, BoBoiBoy move to Pulau Rintis to unite with Tok Aba, Gopal, Ying and Yaya. The story in this season mainly centers around BoBoiBoy and his friends at Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. BoBoiBoy meets new challenger, Fang at his new school. Fang or Mystery Boy was first introduced in Season 1 on "Extended Finale" (Episode 26 with addition of a few minutes of scene on BoBoiBoy leaving Pulau Rintis). Jewelpet Candado Boboiboy and the other protagonist visit Herman in Episode 6 where they will hang-out with Herman, Rossa and the other Jewelpet plan to visit them too. But they didn't notice that Ejo Jo, Petai and Bagogo are following them to ruin the fun that Boboiboy will have. Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Boboiboyers Category:Characters from another series Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:2011-2014 Category:Series airing right now